Let's Fall in Love
by cpowell7
Summary: So this is just a Camaya fanfic set where Maya is dating Miles and Cam is the new hockey player that falls head over heels for a girl who has a boyfriend. Just your average love story? NOT
1. Chapter 1

Let's Fall in Love

Chapter One

Hey guys um I decided to write a Camaya fanfic. Depending on the reads/reviews/likes I will definitely continue this story. Soooooo ENJOY!

Sitting behind a Hollister model wanna be, who smelled like pot and far too much cologne, was not how I pictured my first day of tenth grade. But plans, as well as people, change as quickly as the seasons. One minute you're sitting on your hammock reading as dawn sets along the July sky and the next you're in a stuffy classroom filled with people with imaginably lower IQ's than yours. People say that your freshman year is the worst but boy are they wrong. You see I survived freshman year and I can tell you that it's only bad for the first few days whilst checking everyone, along with everything, out but high school is bad for four consecutive years with an interim of about four months. During those four months you feel so peaceful. Not having to wake up every morning at 5:30 to catch a loud, smelly yellow bus only to be harassed by large idiots who have no talent other than making your life a living hell is quite refreshing. But then it's over and you have to return to a place filled with people who don't know your name and people who know who you are but pray every day that you don't return to school. It's easier when you have friends though. Fortunately for me, I don't have any. Well, not yet anyways. This year I plan to have a shit ton of friends, or at least a select few people who actually care about me.

The five minute time frame between homeroom and your first class is psychotic. People yelling in the halls are a little too much for me which is why I've set the record for "getting to first period the fastest". It takes me exactly 45 seconds to get from homeroom to French, which is down the hall and to the left. Quite the speedster I know. Although I might seem like a nerd it's actually quite pleasurable. Watching people shuffle into the particularly large room is fascinating. Humans are quite interesting. The way they talk to people makes me wonder if I'll ever experience the joys of friendship. Sure I had loads of friends back home but so far none here. A boy with a little too long jelled brown hair, who I noticed was chewing gum, walked in holding hands with a blonde girl who was laughing at something he said, a joke probably. She was pretty. When she laughed she tilted her head back and crinkled her nose as an adorable yet almost inaudible laugh came from her mouth. As she sat down the boy kissed her before standing and waving to one of his other friends. Eventually he moved to where his friends were and started chomping on his gum like an animal, as if the teacher was blatantly deaf.

"Mr. Torres," the teacher directed his comment at the boy "you are not allowed to chew gum in this class"

A few people chuckled while he mustered an apology and went to spit out his gum. As more people filled the classroom I started to get my books out and prepare for class when I dropped my pencil. When I crouched down to get it I banged my head on the bottom of the desk and immediately pulled my head up forgetting about the pencil and focusing on the throbbing sensation that was now coursing through my body. When I looked up I saw her. She was absolutely stunning. Curly blonde hair and beautiful ocean blue eyes that could be spotted from a mile away. She walked in like she owned the room and damn did I believe it. She came in and sat next to me with a blonde boy taking the seat next to her. I was about to respond when a boy with short brown hair wearing a tie and sports coat walked up to me.

"Um excuse me" he said far more rudely than he intended I'm presuming "you're in my seat"

I stuttered like I was just learning how to talk when my newfound crush came to my rescue.

"Miles.." she started "don't be mean. Just sit next to him for today."

He huffed and sat down in the seat next to mine as the beautiful girl continued to talk to me.

"I'm Maya" she said cheerfully which made her eyes light up like Christmas lights "Maya Matlin. What's your name?" she asked extending her hand for me to shake

"Cam." I replied as I took her hand

As our hands touched I could literally feel the electricity we were creating. If falling in love was like falling through thin ice, where the cold water feels like knives stabbing you all over your body until you can't breathe, I knew I was in deep. And we haven't even spoken two well comprised sentences to each other. Great.


	2. Chapter 2

_And away we go with chapter two….._

French was hard enough without the seemingly most beautiful girl on the planet sitting next to you. I would sneak glances at her every so often. Catch her doodling or writing down random fragments of sentences that made no sense to me whatsoever. I noticed her charm bracelet which had only two charms on it, the letter _M _and a cello (I think). So I presumed the little words were lyrics to future songs swirling around her brain. The letter M was still puzzling though. M for Maya possibly? But I she doesn't strike me as one to be so narcissistic as to have a charm for their own name. I pondered the thought for a moment, scanning the faces in the room in search of people whose name begins with M when my eyes landed on the boy next to me. Miles. I studied him for a moment, looking at his choice of attire and wondering why in the hell this kid was here. He, even more than myself, looked like he didn't belong here. I guess he noticed my staring because he nudged me and then spoke.

"First my girl and now me?" He inquired "Damn you'll be in jail for stalking by the end of the day"

I rolled my eyes at him avoiding his crude humor when he decided to strike up a conversation.

"Listen man, I've got a bit of a reputation around this place. I'm sure you heard. Super good at basketball, rich, handsome kid? Yeah that's me and that girl next to you is mine. So I suggest you back off…."

He didn't need to offer an "or else" because I already fully grasped the meaning behind his so called threats. I didn't want to lower myself to his barbaric level but unfortunately all of my common sense went out of the window.

"First off, don't call me "man" as if we're pals because we're not. Secondly it's hockey time, _man._ And finally I don't know who you are because I wouldn't condescend to associate myself with you."

He opened his mouth as if to speak but he didn't like he couldn't understand what the word condescend means. I turned my attention away from him and started taking notes off of the board. After teaching us about verb tenses the teacher, whose name I've still failed to learn, handed out the homework. After receiving my paper I started at it blankly for a few seconds. I didn't even bother to write my name down yet as others were already working diligently.

"Can't remember your name?" Maya asked turning towards me "Is it a hard one?" she said giggling to herself obviously amused with her comment.

"No- I just don't really understand it…" I replied sheepishly

She giggled once again and I concluded that it was the most adorable sound I've ever heard come out of another human being. She stared at me blankly for a few seconds suspecting I was lying.

"Oh you're serious" She said "Well um if you ever need any help I could possibly tutor you." She sated but it came out as more of a question

I grinned. "That would be amazing. I hope to actually pass French this year." I said earning a laugh from her

"Well Mr.….." She said staring me in the eyes waiting for me to provide her with my last name. But all I could think about was how blue her eyes are.

"Saunders. Campbell Saunders." I said smiling trying to hide the fact that I was making direct eye contact for much too long which I can only assume is awkward for the person who doesn't have a huge crush on the person starting at them.

"Well _Campbell_," She said "I'd love to tutor you" She smiled at me one last time before she started to put her books away.

"What time does this class end?" I asked her.

"Nine oh five, and seeing how it's 9:04 you should probably pack up" she replied as she tried to shove all of her books back into her bag.

I didn't respond just shoved my crap back into my bag. When the bell rung I watched her get up and sling her bag over one arm.

"I'll see you around, Campbell" She said as Miles walked up to her and put his arm around her free one, leading her away from me.

As they walked away I heard him tell her of how I distracted him from learning his "French word of the day". This made her giggle and poke the pout that had settled on his face with her index finger. But before they exited the room she turned around and gave me an apologetic smile as if she knew I heard everything he had said.

After French I had math, which as impossible as it seems was harder than French. God this year is starting off great. As I sat in math class staring at the board trying to figure out what was actually going on I gave up. I gave up thinking about math and other things that make me want to move somewhere where I can just be. Not have to do a single thing and still be able to survive. So I decided to think about Maya and how she was endlessly amazing. The way her eyes lit up when people talked to her. The way she giggled and laughed. The way she wore her pants so they showed off her amazing butt. Endless observations that make me fall harder and harder for this girl I barely know as the seconds tick by. When the bell that signaled the end of class rang I grabbed my bag and went outside since I had a free period. I came across this beautiful garden with benches and flowers and things that just make you sit down and think about how breathtaking nature really is. I lied down on one of the benches and pulled out a copy of the book Dear Mr. Henshaw and started to read. After awhile I got the feeling someone was staring at me. When I looked up I expected to see some big scary maintenance man with beady eyes who would yell at me for laying on the bench not the blue eyes of the girl I could only stop thinking about when Beverly Cleary transported me to that amazing fictional world.

"Hi." She said looking at me from across the small patch of flowers "That's been my favorite book for ages…"

I chuckled as I replied "Mine too. Has been ever since I was a kid"

She laughed and got up and moved towards me. I sat up and put the book in my bag as she sat down on the spot on the bench where my feet had been just moments ago.

"So why are you out here?" She finally said

"Oh I had a free period and I wanted to get away." I replied looking down

She nodded understandingly "I come here when I want to get away too. It's a nice place for thinking." She smiled and stood up. "We'll its almost time for the next round of classes to begin so you should get going."

"Oh no my next class is lunch so I'm fine. But you can go if you'd like." I said looking up into her eyes

I watched the corners of her mouth form into a smile as she began to speak.

"My next class is lunch too. What a coincidence." She smiled at me one last time and then walked away.

As I watched her leave I couldn't help but think about how amazing she was. In every single way possible. I stood up and grabbed my backpack following the steps she took to get back into the building thinking to myself: _Damn am I in deep_.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey guys I hope you're liking this story because I like writing it. So more reviews = more/quicker updates so review review review! Also share the story with people you think might like it. Enjoy chapter three _

After that incident in the garden my day went by in a blur. A very stressful blur. I have so much homework and it's only the first day of school. This is crazy. After my last class of the day I went to my locker and filled my bag with the books I needed and finally it was time for hockey practice. As I sat on the bench lacing up my skates listening to the bozos on my team talk about the "epic party" that was going to be held tonight at someone named Drew Torres' house.

"You going, Saunders?" Luke Baker, one of the head idiots on the team, asked me.

"Um no I don't think so. First night here gotta spend it with my billet parents" Lie. "I also have a lot of homework so..." Truth.

Luke rolled his eyes and went back to talking to the rest of the team, which was fine with me. I popped in my headphones and headed out to the ice hoping I'd make a good impression on the coach and the team.

After my semi successful practice I went home. Well as close to home as I'm gonna get. My billet mom made chicken for dinner, which was quite dry but good enough to satisfy my hunger. We made minimal conversation during dinner and to be honest it kinda disappointed me. It made me miss my loud family dinners where everyone would take turns asking and answering random questions about their day. I quickly excused myself because even so much as thinking of my family makes me cry and I don't think I want my billet family to see me cry just yet. I went to my room and decided to do homework for a little until I got bored of checking Google for answers I didn't know (which was most of them). Deciding that a chocolate shake would be the only thing that could make me feel better I asked my billet parents if I could go to a local restaurant called The Dot. After reminding me that my curfew was 11 o'clock they reluctantly let me leave with the land rover. When I pulled up to The Dot I could tell I would love it here. The smallish café like place was just perfect for me. After I was inside I could tell my theory was correct. I was immediately in love. I sat in a booth on the far right side and looked out the window, waiting for a server to come and take my order. When one finally arrived I ordered a soda and some fries. While waiting for my food I decided to look around to see what else was around this quaint part of town. Few shops lined the façades of buildings. There weren't many people which was a plus. I preferred my space anyways. Unfortunately I was brought back down to earth when someone cleared their throat behind me.

"Here's your food, sir" The waitress who looked as if she was in her mid twenties said

"Thanks" I said which I assume she didn't hear because she was already on her way to the next table.

After I was done picking at my fries I looked at my phone which was filled with texts from the hockey team telling me I should be there. From the pictures they sent the party did look kind of fun, and I couldn't help but notice Maya in the background of one of those pictures so I decided to go. I texted them back and paid my bill before leaving my new favorite hangout. When Luke texted me the address I was off. No going back now.

When I got to the party I could tell I made the wrong decision. You could literally smell the booze from down the block but I was dumb and insisted on finding Maya. Walking into the party I immediately saw the team chugging beer from a giant trophy meant to symbolize our soon to be successful season. Deciding against going over to them I kept on my quest for the only person I came here for. On my search for her I spotted her boyfriend, Miles, grinding with some girl in the middle of the room to the beat of a Katy Perry song. Fed up with all of the bullshit I went outside and sat on the back steps. After about a minute or two I heard the door slam and the next thing I knew the girl of my dreams literally fell on top of me. My excitement ended when I realized she was crying, mascara dripping down her face. I guess she saw Miles….

"Maya?" I asked trying to scoop her into my arms

"I am so so sorry" She said fighting my efforts

When I finally pulled her into my arms she broke down crying. I felt so bad. My empathy soon turned to anger making me want to kill the guy who made her cry with such intensity.

"You saw Miles and that girl?" I questioned while rubbing her back

"Yeah.." She stifled out amongst her sobs.

I wasn't sure if rubbing her back was weird considering I didn't really know her but I really didn't care. It made me feel good and I imagine it's doing the same for her.

"He doesn't deserve you, ya know?" I said trying to lighten the mood and I'm guessing it worked because she stopped crying long enough to laugh.

She didn't say anything after that and neither did I. We sat there, with me rubbing her back, for about a half hour before she finally spoke up.

"Could you drive me home? If you can't I totally understand I'll just get a ride with-"

I cut her off by putting my finger to her mouth.

"Shhh Maya of course I'll take you home."

She croaked out a thanks as I helped her up. As we walked back to my car I was thanking my lucky stars that she might be single. After she gave me her address the ride back was silent. When we reached her house she finally turned towards me as if to say something.

"Look Cam I really appreciate this. I don't know what I would have done without you." I was about to respond when she shoved her phone in my face "I'd like your number…"

After I put it in she opened the door and got out. But before she closed the door she spoke again.

"Thanks again" and with a smile she left me sitting there in the car.

As I sat in my car wondering what to make of all this I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. A text from Maya.

It read: _I can still see you sitting outside of my house, weirdo :P _


	4. Chapter 4

_Aye guys chapter four is here. I really love and cherish your comments. Enjoy._

After I got home I texted Maya to make sure she was okay. No answer. While waiting for her response I logged onto my computer and decided to start writing my newly assigned English paper. After typing about half of the paper I checked my clock. Exactly 11 and my phone has yet to signal a response from Maya. Maybe she's asleep? Probably. It is kinda late. I should probably get some sleep too. I logged off and turned out my light. Falling asleep thinking about Maya is something I could get used to.

The next day at school I got to class early to wait for Maya. When I saw her walk in the room, her fingers intertwined with Miles', I felt almost betrayed. Miles was freaking grinding with some girl last night for god sakes. Why in the world is she holding his hand? I ignored both of them the entire class. She deserves better but if she's willing to take that jackass back she deserves what she gets.

By the time lunch came around I wasn't even hungry. Just tired of the bullshit that surrounded me. So I decided to go lay out in the grass near the garden. Finally some peace and quiet. After about fifteen minutes I felt someone occupy the grass next to me.

"I brought you some chips. I got the ketchup because well I didn't really know which ones you liked and they're my favorite so I was like-" Maya started going on and on and I honestly wasn't in the mood

"I'm not hungry" I said as I rose to my feet and started packing up my bag

"Where are you going?" She asked turning her head to the side as if it would make her understand my response more

"Inside"

"Oh I'll come with yeah?" She said standing up

"Look Maya just stop okay?" That statement must have shocked her because she stopped packing up the little picnic she had set up

"What..?"

Her voice sounded so confused and hurt. I had to fight back my emotions to keep me from sitting back down and eating with her. "You're back with him Maya. You turn on the water works so the new guy will take you home right? I bet it didn't even bother you that much. You just wanted to leave and since Miles was too drunk you find the first person who'll do what you want. Well look I don't care if he can buy your forgiveness." I say pointing to her new necklace "But don't you think I'll be waiting here the next time he messes up."

The look on her face after I uttered those words made me want to go jump in front of a bus. I could see how much my words had hurt her and like a coward I chose to walk away. I guess I'm no better than Miles.


End file.
